Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lone Survivor
'''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lone Survivor '''is a 2019 horror game developed by Scott Cawthon/ Scott Games for Steam. It was released on August 14, and is the 7th game in the series Story The game opens up with a broken down Bidybab wandering Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental in a 16-bit style minigame, albeit run down and abandoned. After gathering parts you need to rebuild yourself, you escape the factility, and, for the first time in years, are able to go out to the outside world. Finding Circus Baby being dragged by some sort of beast, the Bidybab (Now known as "Scrap Bidybab") rushes to follow them, leading you to a broken down factility seemingly owned by Fazbear Entertainment. After entering it, Scrap Bidybab hears the fimiliar voice of Funtime Freddy taunting him. saying that animatronic beasts are coming out to destroy him, leaving the Bidybab no choice but to protect himself. Gameplay The game brings back the basic formula from the first 3 games, cameras are back, as well as power, because you are so badly damaged, the power generator behind you is basically your life support, if it reaches 0%, you only have a few seconds before you deactivate and get killed by a random animatronic. You also have a second monitor showing a map of the ventilation system, 2 doorways animatronics can come through, and being able to hide behind the generator, as well as being able to turn off both monitors and initiate a controlled shock in the window in front of you Animatronics Nights Extras Upon completing Night 12, you unlock the Extras menu, which allows you to: * View each aniamtronic in the game, being able to turn them around * View each of the animatronic's jumpscares * View the concept art you found throughout the game * Learn about unused content * Access the Custom Night * Replay each of the minigames * Replay the nights * Play Night 13 * Access the Cheats and Challenges menu * Play each of the voice lines Custom Night Upon completing Night 13, you unlock the Custom Night, this features all of the characters in the game (Other than Molten Afton) being able to be constumized with setting their A.I difficulty, access some pre-set challenges, and even being able to play an endless mode with the Easy, Normal, Hard and V. Hard difficultys Pre-Sets Ultimate Custom Night A few months after the game's release, Scottgames.com updated with the roster from the UCN of FFPS, only with Scrap Bidybab and Abused Baby, Rocking Nightmare, The P.A.L, The Lost Ones, Cracked Candy, and Molten Afton added. * Scrap Bidybab and Abused Baby - They will mostly stick together on the cameras, however, if you notice that one of them is separate, use the audio lure to keep them together or the other will blame you for there dissapearence, punishing you with a jumpscare * Rocking Nightmare - It will randomly walk across the office, you must not make direct eye contact by look the opposite way of where it is * The P.A.L - Travelling through the vents, they will rush through the side vent and attempt to kill you as quickly as possible. Quickly close the side vent, hearing a loud thud will indicate that you succeeded * The Lost Ones - Randomly showing up in the Party Room 2 camera replacing the regular Paper Pals, you must quickly click each of them to replace them, not doing it in time will result in a face-to-face jumpscare * Cracked Candy - He hates how his old self got replaced, and will get revenge for it. If you see that he if at the entrance camera, play the alarm to startle him, making him escape, albeit very loudly * Molten Afton - Due to his size, he quite often gets trapped in the left hallway, help him out by clicking a tile different then the rest of the other floor tiles to make an escape route for him, in which he will thank you, giving you a 5% power boost. Not doing it in time will result in him finding it himself, and the power boost being replaced by a jumpscare Gallery crackedcandy.jpg|Concept art of Cracked Candy Category:Games